Red & Black: A StarTrek Story
by Circuit Corporation
Summary: Girl loves boy. Girl confesses love to boy. Girl and boy make out. One-shot romance in the Star-Trek world. Takes place sometime after Voyager. Also, The Doctor and Seven are a couple.


Disclaimer: I do not own STV, any of it's characters, the setting or plot. What I do own in this story or Aria, Stacey, the plot, and the nickname for Sever of Nine.

Authors Notes: Argh! Stupid teacher! I originally did this for English, and she gave me a seventy! Said I should not assume my characters are bi. Who cares. They were created for my entertainment, and they entertained! And besides, If have a saying in their sexuality! To the world in front of me, Stacey is bisexual! Yesssss, Morons! I'm done ranting…

Red & Black: A Star-Trek story

***08:25***

Aria Melos; an aspiring young woman, as well a Star-Fleet Cadet. Aria was walking down the corridor to her Bio-chem. class. She had always dreamed of being an Admiral herself. Aria always had a good relationship with her teacher, EMH mark 1- also known to the Voyager crew as "The Doctor." 

Aria was a twenty-fourth century San- Francisco girl. She had good grades, yet a poor attention span. Evil, in warm-hearted kind of way towards the ones she loved. Klutzy, yet very graceful. 

She rushed. Her long flaming red hair drooping behind her jumpsuit. She was in a hurry. Her eyes burned a light gray as she studied down at the PADD in front of her, gulping her coffee. She reminded her teachers of a young Kathryn Janeway. 

She entered the lab. She saw no-one in there. "_Computer,_" she stated vexed. "Where is Cadet Melos due at know?"

The computer responded dispassionately "Cadet Melos is due at the Bio-Chem. laboratory, at 08:30. The time now is 08:29."

__

Darn it! She thought. _I read the PADD wrong again!_

"_Computer," _ she said, her voice piercing. "Sight to sight transport- the Laboratory.

And she disappeared into a light of blue.

She re-materialized in her classroom, right in front of her teacher. "Well, Miss Melos. Nice to see you'd be in class today." The Doctor declared, in his rather, charming way. 

__

Ah! There he is! She thought, her eyes on the young boy in front of her. _How can I not like him? His short jet black hair. His warm pink eyes. What if he doesn't like me?_

"Aria!" The Doctor stated. "I know Stacey's cute, but if you're going to stare at him with your mouth open, then I must insist you at least do it at your desk"

The young cadets in class giggled.. Both Aria and Stacey blushed.

Aria took her seat behind Stacey.

"Doctor," Aria began, "I need to talk you after class."

***10:45***

"Yes Aria?", the doctor began, adjusting his glasses. She still didn't know why he wore those anyway, he was a hologram- he didn't need them. _Need…_

"What did you need to see me about today?"

__

I love him, he's the only thing keeping me from killing my self…He's the only thing keeping me alive…  


"Doctor, please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He nodded his head in agreement. "I'm in love, well, with this boy."

"Let me guess. Stacey Benigno, right?" He sounded like an eight year-old who couldn't keep a secret. _Am I that obvious?_ Aria nodded in confirmation. "Don't worry, I'm sure he knows how you feel.

"How would _you _know?" Aria asked perplexed. "Am I really _that_ obvious?" Her tone was piercing. 

"Simple. Under normal circumstances, girls do not stare at the guys with their mouths open in front of the whole class. Nor do they 'accidentally' get caught following the guy to the locker-room."

Aria stared down at her feet, her eyes pouring. _Does he love me? Does he love Ena? I mean, there's lots of girls and boys in the academy. Why would I be any different? I'm just some girl, in love with a boy who has the hots for Seven of Nine._

The Doctor's Comm badge beeped. "Heaven of Mine to Sweetie," It was Seven, and she was happy. "I require you in Astrometics."

"I'll be leaving." And with that, The Doctor left. 

As the doors opened, and The Doctor left, Stacey walked into the room. 

"Stacey," Aria began rushed. "You're a wonderful, charming, clever, smart guy, with an attractive lean body, and- and I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you." 

Stacey giggled. "Aria," The young man began. "I always loved you. I've always been attracted to your unearthly beauty, your smart, loving heart. And I guess, wearing a tight Biosuit to gym also helps."

He tiptoe over, and kissed her. His velvety tongue sliding over hers. Both were in a state of ecstasy.

---End

  


__


End file.
